


The Tale of the Great Daemon King

by Uylisis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BL, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uylisis/pseuds/Uylisis
Summary: 15 years ago, the lands of Shiofea was plunged into war. A war between good and evil, right and wrong. A war that shaped Shiofea into a completely different country than it was in the past.The war against the Great Daemon King.The war lasted for many months, each side doing everything they could to overturn the tides of battle coupled with many plots and strained alliances. At the end of the battle, the Daemon King was sealed away in the Forsaken Burial grounds. A place that is now considered taboo for most people.Now the tale of Great Daemon King has been told for over generations however the tale itself is every changing from small details to big. Who truly was evil? Did the Daemon King die? Or even what truly happened to lead up to these events?So come and listen to the true tale of the Great Daemon King. A tale that is nothing more than a tragedy...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Tale of the Great Daemon King

**Author's Note:**

> For one, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! This is something that I've been brew with since getting hooked on Chinese novels. 
> 
> 1\. This is an original story, not a translation.  
> 2\. Update may be inconsistent, sorry in advance!  
> 3\. All names, places, and etc are fiction or made up. Some are inspired by other novels but have my own twist on them!
> 
> Enjoy guys!

A light breeze sweeps through the small town of Aria. A rustic river town just on the outskirts of the Forsaken burial grounds. It was a bustling day due to the influx of travelers passing through. The sounds of trade, chatter, and laughter echoed through the streets.

" _ Haha _ , I'm the strongest.  _ I'm _ the Great Daemon king!"

A group of children runs through the busy streets, dodging customers, vendors, and travelers. Cheerful cries and smiles on their faces. Eventually, they stop at one end of the market street and the one who cried out before leaps on top of a stack of crates.

" _ Haha _ ! The great clans can do nothing! I will  _ always  _ be victorious!"

The other children pouted and shot out their complaints.

"Why do you  _ always  _ get to be the Daemon King?!"

" _ Yeah _ , and the great clans  _ defeated _ the Daemon King anyway!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

The boy above the group gives a pout and turns to them. He had short dark brown hair and golden colored eyes. He points out the rest of his friends with a proud look on his face.

" _ Ha _ , that's not what  _ Grandpa _ said. He said the great clans could only  _ seal  _ the Daemon King!"

One of the kids, a young girl, crosses her arms. Her dark-colored hair was short, brushing against her shoulders and her eyes were a pale brown. She then turns up her head and says in a haughty tone.

" _ Nu-uh _ ! He  _ died _ ! My mama says so!"

Another kid, a boy this time also rallies in. He was notably younger-looking than the others, with short brown hair and pale blue eyes. 

"Yeah  _ yeah _ , I heard they even killed his four generals too!!"

The boy on the crate frowned even deeper, a bit of anger was seeping into his face. Then he cries out.

" _ What _ ?? That's not true! You're  _ lying- _ !"

" _ I  _ heard that the Daemon King  _ still  _ lives and he hiding away somewhere!"

Another girl interjected, her short reddish hair was waving wildly in the air and her green eyes were darting around like she was telling a deep secret no one could know. Eventually, an argument broke out between the kids, each with their own personal rendition of the story.

"...Hey kids, what's wrong?"

All the kids turn and were instantly overjoyed at seeing a figure walking up to them.

"Big brother!!"

They all run over the figure, it was a man, seemingly in his mid to late 30s with long hair which was so dark that it almost seemed to absorb even the light of the morning sun. His eyes, however, were unlike anything seen before. Where there would normally be white was a pale grey almost dipping into black. This only made the unnaturally bright blue orbs of his eyes just seem even brighter. His skin was slightly tan and there appeared to be horns on his head however they were broken. This man was a Daemon but the children or anyone, in fact, seemed to have no issues whatsoever. Given how much the world has changed since the war against the Great Daemon King, Daemons weren't as uncommon in town and small cities. Especially for Aria being so close to the Forsaken Burial Grounds. He was dressed in a rather dirty looking brown shirt and pants, the material was worn with use and was slightly discolored. He was carrying a large bag over his back and didn't seem all too surprised when the kids all ran up to him.

"Big brother, big brother! You  _ must _ know it!"

"Hmm?"

The man looks to the children with their expecting face with raised eyebrows. He didn't quite get what they were insinuating.

"Oh come on! You  _ know _ ! The ' _ Tale of the Great Daemon King _ '!"

For a split second, a wide range of emotions seemed to go over the man’s face however it was too quick for the children to even recognize. He then puts on a thoughtful face as if trying to recall the tale.

" _ Hmm _ , I don't know. There's been a lot of Daemon Rulers in the past.."

The boy who had been standing on the crate beforehand let out a huff.

" _ Honestly  _ Big brother? Those other guys weren't like the Great Daemon King! He was the strongest one yet!"

The young man gives him a look of disbelief, though it was in jest.

" I'm not too sure about that. I mean his  _ name  _ isn't even in the tale?"

"Ah no way, he's the strongest one ever!! He is!"

The young man let out a small laugh as he nods his head before crouching down to the children's level.

"Ahhh I think I remember that tale. About the Daemon King from 15 years ago right?"

All the children perk up almost immediately and cry out.

" _ YES _ !"

"Okay,  _ okay  _ I get it! I  _ do  _ remember the tale."

The young man rubs his chin and closes his eyes briefly as he remembers the tale. He then looks back at the children who are all eagerly awaiting.

"So what do you want to know?"

All at once, the kids erupted with questions.

"How did the tale go?"

"Yeah yeah, did the Daemon King really  _ die _ !?"

"No, he was  _ sealed _ ! I already told you!"

"Big brother, tell us what happened!"

The young man looks again through the kids, their faces just as eager as they were when he first arrived. He then smiles and gives them a nod.

"Okay, okay I will tell you... _ tomorrow _ !"

The kid's responses were immediate and predictable.

" _ Awwww _ !"

"But  _ big brother _ !"

The young man then shakes his head and wages his finger at them.

"No buts, you guys have been out almost all day and it's getting late anyway. Tomorrow, I promise I will tell you everything you want to know!"

"Its a promise so you  _ can't  _ break it!"

One of the boys yells out and points to the older man. The young man simply nods and waves the kids goodbye as they all race off to their houses. The young man sighs after the last kid disappears. He then stands and pulls the sack over his back once again and walks off. He soon arrives at an inn that had numerous people coming through and filled to patron inside.

" _ Hello _ ~~"

The young man gives a bright smile to an older woman who gives him an annoyed look in return. It was obvious she was the owner given how everyone acted around her. Her hair was a dark brown and curled wildly at the ends. Her eyes were a pale green and slightly narrowed. She then places her hands on her waist and a small frown pulls to her face.

"Ahhh,  _ finally  _ you're back! What took you so long?!"

"Hmm, sorry the little ones stop me on my way here."

" _ Hmph _ , a likely story! Come, come give that here."

She takes the sack from him and opens it. Inside is an assortment of fruits, not too commonly found Aria. The smile brought to the older woman's face was soft and thankful.

"Hmm, you did well once again. Now, go on and rest. I'm sure knowing you, you barely got any sleep since you left."

The young man gives her a pout.

" _ Aww _ , you think I can't take care of myself?"

The dry look she gives him is all the answer he needed. He surrenders to her and stumbles upstairs to his room. The room wasn't as big as the other inn rooms but he appreciated it nonetheless. There wasn't much in the room; a bed in one corner of the room, a dresser, and oddly enough a  _ shamisen  _ was seating on the window nook which overlooked the pier. Now back in his room, the sounds of chatter and laughter from downstair were muted which made the room feel colder. The young man takes a seat on the window nook, picking up the shamisen and placing it on the floor gently. He then pulls a crimson red pipe which was very notable, well taken care of and uniquely designed. He places some tobacco inside and stamps it down before lighting. Take a deep drag, he lets out a huff of smoke. His head dips down and his eyes become clouded in thought.

"The tale of the Great Daemon King huh?"

He lets out a humorless laugh and shakes his head, looking out the window. It was nightfall now, the moon was high in the sky and reflected off the clear waters below. The tale of the Great Daemon King is as well known as most legends, however, everyone seems to have their own interpretation of how it ended. 

"Did he die  _ or  _ does he still live...?"

The young man's question just hangs in the air unanswered. But he knows how the story ended, how the  _ true  _ tale of the  _ Great  _ Daemon King went.

All the pain, suffering, and heartbreak. The joy, excitement, and love. He remembers all of it as if it were only just yesterday...

The true tale of the Great Daemon King wasn't about a hero's journey to defeat a great evil or even a tale of a misguided youth descent into darkness.

The  _ true  _ tale of the Great Daemon King was a tragedy


	2. Trials of the Hunter Part 1

It was a bright spring morning that dawned on the _Dancing Lotus_ Compound. It was still early so much of the compound was enveloped into a peaceful quiet. The air was cool and crisp with a small breeze which was most likely a prelude to a nice warm day. All in all, it would appear that today was going to be a good day...

" _Naxio_!"

Well at least for _most_ people.

Lady Aijah stomps her way through the compound, her waist-long black hair whipping behind her. Her face is small and shaped like a heart with large dark-colored eyes narrowed in anger and a tight frown pulled to her painted lips. Her robes were long, expensive, and elegant. The colors were mixes of deep purples and greens.

From hall to hall, she continued to call that name, her voice high pitched and growing louder as she stomped onward. Servants scrambled to get out of her way as she passed by.

Over the polished wooden floor of the compound to the warm rocks of the courtyard until finally, Lady Aijah stops before a section of the compound that appears quite unkempt. On this land stood a house with wood that is dark and grey with age. The exterior walls were split in some spots and had obvious patchwork. The window was dark and slightly clouded with dust. The grounds around the house were no better, pale brown grass and mismatched stonework leading up to the entrance.

Lady Aijah stood outside the house for a few moments. Then with a huff, proceeds to stomp up towards the front and without any permission or even acknowledgment, slams the door open.

"Hey, _Naxio_!"

The inside of the small house was slightly better, a more homey feeling. Stone floors with wood walls, the entry was small and opened to the rest of the house. Her voice echoes in the house as her eyes scan around. She stomps from the small living room to a kitchen and then finally arrives at a slightly ajar door. Then without warning and void of any ladylike manners, she kicks the door open.

"YAH _NAXIO LI_!"

The room is revealed to be a bedroom. It is slightly bigger than the kitchen with limited furniture. A desk in one corner before a window, papers scattered all over. A small dresser on another side with many books on top. A stand which holds a _shamisen_ and next to that a bed which currently had a large lump of covers in the shape of a body situated in the middle of it.

Given the amount of yelling and the volume, it was only wondered how the person upon the bed continued to sleep. A fact that annoyed the young miss greatly.

" _Hey_ , Naxio! How _dare_ you keep sleeping?!"

Lady Aijah storms over to the bed and kicks the figure wrapped in the covers. The figure stumbled over with a groan. The voice was low and male-sounding.

"Yah! _Naxio Li_ , wake up!!"

The figure slowly rose, the cover flopping down onto the bed revealing the form of a young boy, a few years older in appearance to the young miss. Dark-colored hair much like the young miss and a notable trait for the Mizune Clan tumbles down to his shoulders; messy and untamed. His face was a bit rough and dirty but his eyes were unlike anything. A bright crystal-like blue that shines even in the dim light of the room. He blearily looks around before looking at his cousin who has her arms crossed, her robe crumpling under her tight grip. Upon fully waking and looking at her, a tight and forced smile pulls to the boy's face.

" _Ah,_ Lady Aijah.." 

His tone is formal and indifferent, the sound of his voice; soft and meek. He then bows to her in greeting.

"Did you forget?!" 

Her question had an accusing undertone as she stared down at him. For a few moments, Naxio appeared to be in thought before jolting up. His eyes clearing with understanding and then he bows once again.

"Ah... _sorry_ Aijah..."

" _Hmph_! Hurry up and get ready! We have been waiting for you!"

And with a turn of her heels, she leaves in a rush, slamming his door on her way out. Naxio lets out a sigh as his head dips ever so slightly. 

Dread creeping up into his heart as he remembers back to exactly what he will be doing in just a few moments. A small shudder goes down his spine.

_Just get it over with Naxio... it will be over before you know it._

With that bitter thought, Naxio slowly gets up to begin his day.

\----

"Hmm, too much color! I don't want to look like fruit!!"

"Oh what about this? It looks nice...?"

" _Hmm_ , yeah I guess... but his form is so _unsightly_ , it takes away from the dress! Turn Naxio!"

Naxio let out a sigh as he turns once again at the request of his cousins. He was currently playing as a doll for his cousins. Given his smaller stature than most males, it made it easy. It wasn't the first time he had suffered this particular humiliation and to be fair, he greatly prefers this as opposed to what his male younger family members would do. The girls were desperate to prepare for the upcoming " _Dawn of the Hunt_ " ceremony.

Dawn of the Hunt is a formal ceremony just before the start of the new selection of Daemon hunter recruits. Many of the lesser-known families use this time to gain favor with one of the 8 Great families to secure a spot. For the Mizune Clan, this selection has already been made months ago but it is still a formal celebration. This is why the girls are in such a fuss about the dresses they will wear, for the Mizune clan, appearance and status is _everything_.

A soft knock comes from the entrance door to Aijah's bedchambers where they were all situated.

"Lady Aijah, may I enter?"

The voice that followed was deep, formal, and familiar as all the girls grew big smiles and turned towards the door.

" _Ah_ , Ryou! Please enter!"

The door opens and in walks a young man who appears to be in his 20s. The young man is tall, broad-shouldered, with dark-colored hair which follows behind him like a veil. Though his face was covered with a Hunter mask, it was obvious that he had a favorable appearance. His clothing was dark and heavily layered. He bows respectfully to all within the room.

"Forgive my intrusion. However, Clan Leader wishes to have an audience with Lord Naxio."

The room seems to grow cold at that announcement. The once blinding smiles on all the girls’ faces fell. Naxio, who had only been half attentive, suddenly perks up at hearing his name, much like a frightened rabbit before a predator.

"A.. _ah_...I see.."

Aijah's words were strained and nervous which was understandable given who the Mizune Clan leader is, even if she _was_ her grandmother. The Clan Leader of Mizune was always known for her stern words and tone, she doesn't tolerate failure or losing face.

Naxio quickly goes to Aijah's change room to ready himself, dread weighing heavy in his stomach. He quickly reappeared, fully dressed and walked over to Ryou. The girls were all giving him sneering glances and heated whispers as he passed. Ryou then nodded once again to the girls and left, Naxio following slowly behind.

The walk through the large compound did nothing to curb the dread mounting for Naxio. As they walked, the hushed whispers and hot stares of many eyes seemed to follow Naxio. However, he is used to this treatment from his Clan since he was born.

"What has he done _this_ time?"

"Hmph, what an _unfortunate_ child.."

"Well you _do_ know what his _mother_ did, don’t you?"

Naxio's face never changed nor did he even make any indication that he heard the harsh whispers behind him. Rumors and tales whispered about his mother have been all he's heard of her since birth. The shame and betrayal she brought, the crimes she committed, the list is never-ending. Every story is different and nastier as they come. Soon, fortunately, the pair arrived at the meeting chambers; _Singing Springs_. 

_Singing Springs_ is the center point of the _Dancing Lotus_ compound. A large open-air structure with a high ceiling and bridges which border at all four sides. A throne sits on the northernmost section of the floor. Seated at the throne was the Clan Leader, Mayu-Jan. 

Mayu-Jan's cold dark-colored eyes glance over as the pair near. Her long coal-black hair was pulled into a tight bun, not even a hair out of place. Her robes were a mix of deep purples and gold, extravagant and rich in material.

"Madame Mizune."

Ryou motioned to Naxio who takes a small step forward and bows to her respectfully. Mayu-Jan doesn't even bat an eye or truly acknowledge Naxio.

"..Thank you, Ryou. You are dismissed."

With a bow, Ryou turns and leaves, quiet as the wind. She then turns her gaze on Naxio finally. It is silent at first, Naxio still hasn't risen his head up even under the piercing gaze.

"...The _Dawn of the Hunt_ Ceremony is only two nights away. Since all young who are at the fitting age _must_ attend, you will go. _However_.."

Her tone is cold and stern, like a cool winter early morning wind.

"You will be going as an escort _only_ . I have not, and will not _ever_ give _you_ my blessing for the Daemon Hunts. Am I understood?"

Naxio’s head dips ever bit lower as if the cruel words place a physical weight upon him.

"...I understand, Leader Mayu-Jan."

His tone was soft almost in a whisper. His eyes never leave the pristine wooden floors.

"Good. I will make sure there is appropriate clothing set aside for you. I will not tolerate any form of disappointment. Your cousins will be watching you closely and making sure you do not bring shame to our clan...You are dismissed."

The expression on Naxio's face seems to clench ever so slightly as if he was hit or stabbed. His eyes close slowly and he bows once again. He then turns and leaves.

\--------

The evening of the ceremony was a clear night. Stars danced in the sky and a cold but gentle breeze moved through the air. The Daemon Hunter compound is a large stone palace hidden deep within the mountains of the _Whispering Highlands_ . For generations, this Holy place has served as a training ground and is the main location of operations with smaller Compounds throughout _Shiofea_.

Naxio, who has never been able to travel much, drank up this unforgettable sight. It was unlike _anything_ he heard of or seen in books. It was intimidating but also filled Naxio with a sense of yearning.

"Hey, _Naxio_! Hurry up!"

His head snaps back to where his cousins were. All were dressed up beautifully in the traditional Mizune clan wears almost at the top of the steps which leads to the compound. He too was dressed in his traditional robes however, it was notable that this robe was ill-fitting, too small around the shoulders and tight at the waist. However, he continued without complaint.

The Mizune clan wasn't the only one to arrive at this time. Many of the other Clans were also venturing up the stone steps to reach the compound. Some of which Naxio could tell just by appearance while others remained a mystery.

Soon Naxio reached the top where his cousin stood and was amazed even more. From the steps of the compound, it was obvious that it was large however standing at the very gates was an _experience_. Beyond the gates was a large courtyard, most likely used for training purposes but now has decorations, lights and such in regards to the ceremony. It was beautiful, even for a place so intimidating.

"Ah, finally you all have arrived!"

The Mizune group turned to the familiar voice and isn't too surprised by the figure who walked over.

"Ah, older brother!!"

Aijah's cry is loud with a bright smile on her face. Her older brother, Kalan bows to his sister with a smile. His black colored hair is shorter than most of his family, barely brushing against his neck and dark-colored eyes. He is dressed in traditional Daemon Hunter garb, dark His eyes briefly glancing through his family before stopping on Naxio to whom he frowns in confusion.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

The icy tone is a shock from the soft words that he had spoken not even minutes ago. Naxio seems to flinch back as he turns his head away and down. Lady Aijah sneers with a pout.

"You know all children of age _must_ attend brother, so, _unfortunately_ , Clan Leader Mayu-Jan had to let him go."

Kalan hums coldly and drags his gaze back to his female cousins and sister.

"Well, either way, I'm happy to see you girls reach here alright."

"Brother, the ride over was so _looong_!!"

Aijah whines, before hugging up to her brother who returns her hug without a hint of hesitation.

"Ah, my poor little sister... It's okay, it's okay."

The other girls giggle at Aijah's antics however it isn't something odd or out of place for the siblings. Aijah has always been extremely close to her elder brother and him in return. Naxio stands off to the side, a bit awkwardly but still looking around.

It didn't take long for the remaining Clans to arrive and the courtyard to fill with music, laughter and chatting. At the highest point of the celebration, Naxio was successfully able to escape from his family and was wandering around the courtyard. On the wall, Naxio notices were the weapons of past fallen Clan leaders. One from almost every clan even of his own. The feeling of yearning claws at him once again.

"Um, excuse me?"

Naxio almost jumps as he turns. A young girl around his age is standing next to him with a soft smile. Dark-colored skin with unique grey colored eyes and dark brown hair which is pulled back into a ponytail which dips at her back. Her robe colors are a mix of browns and reds, not familiar clan colors to Naxio.

"... Are you okay, my lord?"

Her voice was light and kind, that soft smile still on her lips. A brief hint of panic gripped Naxio as this is the first time someone outside of his clan has spoken to him.

"A-ah, yes I'm okay"

He bows to her respectfully, his voice cracking slightly with nerves. For a second, a shocked look passes her face and then she suddenly lets out a laugh. Not mocking but just amused. Naxio was left in a daze, unable to fully know what to say.

"There's no need to be so respectful, my lord."

Naxio suddenly stops and realizes what she has said.

"My lord?"

His question seems to make her chuckle even more before she gives him a bow.

"Forgive me, my lord. I am Moushira from the Naje-feh Clan."

Naxio understands all at once why she called him "my lord" and why her clan colors were so unfamiliar. The Naje-feh Clan is one of the newer families who has joined the ranks of the Daemon Hunters after the war. The clan's home is in the winding and vast sands of _Scorched Steppes_ , which is a desert in the east of _Shiofea._ He heard only tales but the Naje-feh people are a hardy sort and have somehow tamed the desert to establish not only a home but a bustling area of trade. The Great Clans, unfortunately, tend to look down on the small and newer clans, given their status and power.

"Ah, my name is Naxio Li from the Mizune Clan."

Naxio then bows again to her. They both stood back straight, the smile on her face had never faltered.

"Hmm, I figured as much given the colors of your robes! It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord!"

Naxio frowns at the formality.

"...You...you don't have to call me 'my lord'. My name is fine..."

His words were soft, a bit nervous as if worried to offend her. Once again she looks at him shocked and in silence for a few moments. Immediately Naxio is nervous, _sure_ that he has offended his new acquaintance.

"Ah, y-you don't have to if-"

"Okay..."

Naxio words cut out leaving his mouth open in shock. Moushira looks to him with a smile.

"I will call you Naxio-Yi as long as you call me by my first name as well!"

"Ah.. okay... M-Moushira."

Her name stumbled out of his mouth in a stutter but the smile he gets is enough to warm his heart. For a while, the pair spoke. Naxio was filled with questions about her home and clan. Some she could answer while others she couldn't but she never lost interest and continued to humor him. However, this peaceful moment couldn't last forever.

"Hey, _Naxio_!!"

The pair turned to whom called Naxio. Cold claws of anxiety grip Naxio as three figures come into view. While he did know that he would be reunited with his other family members who are already Daemon Hunters at the ceremony, he hoped that these three, in particular, would never see him. Who approached was Naxio's eldest cousins who have already become Daemon Hunters, the twin brothers Najalen and Malajen lead by the eldest cousin, Su-len. Each boy was tall, wearing the Daemon Hunter uniform with splashes of the traditional Mizune purples.

Moushira almost immediately noticed Naxio shrink back. The three young men soon stopped before the pair, the twin's eyes were cruelly mischievous and darting between Naxio and Moushira. Su-Len, however, had his eyes trained on Naxio with a deep frown. He stood like a tower over Naxio.

"What are you doing here?"

His tone was cruel and unkind, deep hate in his eyes. Naxio stumbles to answer however suddenly Moushira steps before him. Moushira then bows with a smile, respectful and poise.

"Good evening Lord Mizune. I am Moushira from the Naje-feh Clan. It _truly_ is an honor."

Su-Len's gaze shifts to her. The frown still on his face however it tilts a bit in confusion; as if questioning why this girl even dares to stand before him.

" _Naje-feh_ Clan? I've seen your people every so often. They grew that _wasteland_ into something useful."

Though his words are a compliment, his tone is uninterested and dry like he couldn't even be bothered to show a fraction of interest. Moushira, however, didn't appear disturbed by the clear disrespect, her smile never faltered or even dipped.

"I thank you for the high praise, my Lord."

Su-Len's eyes however then drifted back to Naxio.

"You should be careful not to associate with _that_ one."

The twins suddenly speak, glints of cruel intentions still within their eyes.

"Yes, that one is nothing but cursed, like his _sinful_ mother~.."

" _Same_ as her son~"

The twins mocking words stung Naxio's ears however he didn't show it on his face. Moushira's smile, however, did fall from her face.

" _Hmm_ , I thank you for your _kind_ warning my lord. However, I must decline."

Her words were unlike before, her tone stern. The three looked to her as if for the first time. Su-Len’s frown deepens and his face morphs into one of a great offense.

" _Excuse me_ -?"

"Su-Len Shi!"

The group turns at the voice which calls out. An older female Daemon Hunter is standing off to the side, arms folded behind her back. Her robes were different than the boys, darker-colored with flashes of muted purple. Her face was even covered with a mask however the mask _alone_ is enough to recognize her. The elusive Lilac Fox, Yulen Li, the second eldest daughter of the Clan Leader. Yulen Li is every bit similar to the Mizune Clan leader, from her intimidating figure to her stern tone. The group quickly bows and gives their greetings.

" _Night Hunter_ Yulen Yi!"

 _Night Hunters_ , the name that has been only a whisper among the Daemon Hunter Core. Night Hunters are elite Daemon Hunters, _only_ the best who have proven themselves can join.

"Come, we are being summoned by _Lead Hunter,_ Rhashen."

 _Lead Hunters_ are essentially the teachers of Daemon Hunter Core. It is one of the greatest honors and highest positions, aside from _Master Hunter_ . And _Lead Hunter_ , Rhashen Ziraniel is without a doubt one to be feared. Rhashen is from the First Great Family, the Ziraniel Clan. The power and reach of the Ziraniel Clan is known by all, even the lower class clans. Also considering that the Ziraniel Clan lands are just a few miles from the mountains peaks it would make sense that one of their own is a Lead Hunter.

The boys nodded to her and walked to her side, not without a parting sneer at Naxio of course. Finally alone again Naxio lets out a sigh and turns to Moushira who was still watching the trio who were slowly disappearing into the crowd.

"Um.. sorry about that.."

Moushira turns.

"Hmm? Oh, you don't have to apologize for anything, Naxio Yi! I'm well used to this kind of attitude."

Her smile returns with a mischievous twist which brings out a laugh from Naxio. It's small but enough.

The ceremony continues onward for a few hours longer before ending just as the night is half over. All the attendees are urged to stay the night given how dangerous night travel is. And just as the moon dips below the mountains, the _Dawn of the Hunt_ ends and ushers in a new day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shamisen - a three-stringed traditional Japanese musical instrument.  
> \- For the Mizune Clan, their names and culture follow something similar to the Chinese style. So for Naxio, his full name is Naxio Yi (First) Mizune (Last name). So if someone is close or a family/loved one, they could short his first name to simply Naxio.  
> \- The robes differ greatly between clans as a note. The Mizune's robes are more like Kimonos, while other clans like Naje-feh Clan has something more like African styled traditional robes.  
> \- I will probably do a post about the different ranks for the Hunters in a later chapter.


	3. Trials of the Hunter (Part 2)

The following morning opens with a blare of a horn. Naxio, almost startled out of his skin and fell to the floor of the room he was given. The sky was still dark so morning had yet to arrive and the claws of sleep still hung on him. However with another blare of the horn, it was clear, the sleeping period was over.

Naxio quickly readies himself, and then ventured out, wiping the last tendrils of sleep from his eyes. Outside his room, however, he is surprised to see others also in a similar state. There is a murmur of confused whispers and hushed words. No one understood what was going on.

"Attention!"

A voice booms over the murmurs, every head turns. At the end of the hall is a  _ Hunter _ . Their mask is a mix of Brown's, black and greys, and in the form of a bear. Their hunter rodes sport similar colors as the mask. A representative from the Oodan Clan if Naxio remembers correctly. He is broad-shouldered, standing tall as a tower, arms crossed over his chest. His hair which was an ink-black was wild and fell over his shoulders. 

"To the courtyard."

His announcement is met with bewildered faces and more quick whispers which only aggravates the Hunter.

" _ NOW _ !"

In a quick hustle of feet, everyone filters out into the courtyard. Looking around, Naxio notices that all the participants of the ceremony are in attendance. Everyone is a mixture of confusion and concern as to why they have been called from their beds before daylight breaks over the mountains.

"ATTENTION!"

Every head turns to the entrance gate, whispers die in an instant. Standing there at the entrance is a group of masked Daemon Hunters. One hunter, in particular, stands out in front, a young woman most likely, given her smaller stature and build. She bore the colors of the Lorecia Clan, bright yellows, with modest greens and blues mixed in. Her mask was that of a dog with similar coloring on her robes. She appeared graceful until she opened her mouth.

"Listen well, pups!"

Her voice commanded the room, no one spoke, not even a hushed whisper.

"I hope you all got a good night's rest since today starts the true " _ Dawn of the Hunt _ !"

Some heads turned to each other in confusion but no one spoke out.

"In a few moments, you all will be placed in the forest just below, you have  _ until _ the sun dips just below the mountains to return! Failure to do so will  _ forfeit _ your entry into the Daemon Hunter Core."

Almost in an instant, a rupture of complaints occurred.

" _ What _ ?! That's  _ nonsense _ !!"

" _ Yeah _ , I've  _ never _ heard of such a test!"

"My family has already guaranteed my entry! This  _ must _ be some mistake!"

The complaints mounted and grew louder and louder.

"ENOUGH!"

The young woman’s yell booms over the complaints and cuts any further whining. Even though no one could see her face, it was apparent that she was glaring at them.

"I care  _ nothing _ for your complaints. Your Clan Leaders knew well of what you would be facing when sent here. If you can’t handle something as simplistic and meaningless as this then how will any of you fare against a real threat?!"

Her words though harsh rang true.

"You will either complete this task or you will fail now! Have I made myself  _ clear _ ?!"

No one spoke a word.

"Good. You will be divided into groups by clan, however, you do not need to work together. Remember pups, you have until the end of the day.  _ Good luck _ "

Suddenly there was a loud bang of a war drum that vibrated through the air. The floor below the crowd lit up with a blinding white light of transportation arcane. A whirlwind of yells and shocked cries rang out all too late before in an instant, the crowd was teleported.

\---

"..xio...Hey...Naxio Yi!"

A sudden force to his side roused Naxio abruptly. His head raises from the ground to see his three female cousins standing over him, each with varying expressions of annoyance/concern. Aijah however the youngest of the group looks more concerned than anything, her eyes darting around ever so often. The one who has spoken before, his eldest cousin by 2 years, Li-Ren. Her face was sharp yet elegant, dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail and her even darker colored eyes were narrowed on Naxio.

"Get up already, we need to move!"

Naxio quickly stands and the group begins their walk back. Naxio judged by the look of the Daemon Compound in the distance if they kept a good pace reaching back before nightfall would be easily enough achieved. Which would have been the idea, however...

"Ahh... my feet  _ hurt _ !"

Aijah then sits down on a large tree root. The rest of the group stops for what could be the third time today. It had only been 2 hours or so since their trek began, morning has already peaked through the mountain range. Naxio knew this would probably be the issue eventually, being the youngest Aijah was spoiled, plain and simple. She was good with her  _ Koto  _ and binding spells, however, her physical capacity is very limited.

"Stop complaining Aijah!"

Li-Ren turns to her younger cousin with a frown.

"B-but  _ Li _ ..."

Li-Ren's frown doesn't lessen however her eyes do drift to Naxio suddenly.

"Naxio, carry her."

Naxio and Aijah were both shocked at that command. Aijah mostly because she wasn't expecting it while Naxio was  _ wishing _ it wouldn't come up. However, from Li-Ren's face, this  _ wasn't _ a suggestion. Naxio let out a small sigh but bends down, Aijah cheerfully sits on his back and with a huff, he picks her up. Comfortably happy on his back, the group once again continues to move. They didn't stop again until the urges for food became apparent.

"Go find food."

Naxio's head snaps up from the campfire. His three cousins were all seated opposite to him and using their outer robes as a cover for warmth given the sudden dip in temperature. Naxio points to himself in confusion.

"Y-you mean  _ me _ ?"

The annoyance in Li-Ren's eyes was as expected.

"Yes, who  _ else _ would I be talking to?"

"Ah... but b-by myself? I-"

She let out an undignified snort before glaring openly at him.

"I've seen you hunt before, you are adequate. Aijah and Su-lin wouldn't be much help and I will be here to watch over them."

Both Aijah and Su-lin at least had the decency to appear guilty at Li-Ren blunt assessment. A small sense of pride, however, fills Naxio at Li-Ren's not quite but almost compliments. Coming from his stern elder cousin, it was high enough praise for Naxio. He just nods and quickly gets up and starts to move out.

\---

It didn't take long to find a small game like rabbits and other small animals. He wasn't the best hunter by far but he was good enough to get 4 small but healthy rabbits. Unfortunately, it would seem he ventured out a  _ bit  _ farther than it earlier. Looking around the unfamiliar woods, he could see that he was utterly lost.

He lets out a small sigh before shutting his eyes and focusing. There is a sudden purple glow that radiates off of him and in a blink, his  _ Shamisen _ materializes in front of him. When he opens his eyes back, there is a faint but apparent glow in them. The instrument is floating lightly before him as if waiting for him to grab it. The wood of the instrument is dark with pure white strings which almost seem to glow. A small and tender smile forms on Naxio's lips as he looks at his  _ Shamisen. _

"Ah, good morning,  _ Falan-shi _ ."

_ Falan-shi _ , Naxio's  _ Shamisen _ , gives a small sound as if to greet him back. He gently grabs the instrument with one hand and with his other, seemingly empty, hand motions to play. Light gathers in his playing hand in the form of a  _ Bachi _ . With a flick of his wrist, sounds dance in the air, loud and clear. He plays an inquiring tune, passive but seeking. Around him, the forest is a deadly silence outside of his sounds. When he finishes, he pauses and waits

The silence was his answer for a few moments until suddenly there was an answer. The tune that responded wasn't as gentle, more stern and confident, Lu-Ren's  _ Komabue _ no doubt. Naxio's head then turned in the direction of the sounds, given her answer he was only about a short walk away from the camp. With a small smile, he goes to leave in that direction but all of a sudden a noise catches his ear.

He turned back in the opposite direction, it was very faint but he could hear a familiar voice which he knew. He glances back in the direction of the camp.

_ It won't take long, it will be alright! Lu-Ren may get angry but I just want to check! _

With his mind made up, Naxio quickly moves in the directions of the noises.

\---

At his pace, it didn't take long to get to where the voices could be heard. However, as he got closer, he found the voices were raised and angry. It would appear like a heated argument was brewing. He soon arrived at a clearing with a lake and waterfall with four figures. On the lake's edge stood three, and from the colors of their robes, each was from the Lorecia Clan. In the water, however, just down to her inner robes was Moushira. There was a frown on her face as she looked between the three.

"I'll ask again, where is the rest of your group?!"

One of the figures which seemed to be the leader shouted to her. He takes a few steps forward. His skin is an olive gleam with deep purple eyes and shoulder-length sand-colored hair. Moushira let out a sigh, more than annoyed at this point.

"As I said before, I don't know, we parted ways about a half-hour ago."

That didn't seem to please the boy at all as his fist started to clench.

"Hn, he  _ dares _ to leave one of his own alone? You must have proven useless."

His words were hissed in a sneer. Whatever anger that seemed to brew from his voice didn't seem like it originated from her but in fact from her group members. A fact that didn't seem lost to her as she shakes her head with a laugh.

"Ah, I see. Basa must have upset you?"

Given how the boy then grunted in displeasure, she assumed correctly. She then puts on a smile and bows to the three.

"Forgive my clan members, my lords. They are still fresh to the world outside of  _ Scorched Steppes _ . "

The boy merely scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You think a  _ simple _ apology will suffice?!"

Moushira pauses for a second, assessing the boy in front of her. Given his stance and attitude, it was clear he was a firstborn. Extreme flaunting of pride and arrogance were usually dead giveaways of such an upbringing. Moushira then grabs the stick to which she is using to fish. There was another stick, with fishes caught prior which were laid out on the shore.

"How about I supply a meal, my lord? Would that suffice?"

The cruel smile that pulls to his face didn't bold well at all. He then stalks forwards a few more feet.

" _ Hmm _ , I have a better idea of how you can repay me."

His statement taints the air with vile intentions. The frown pulled at Moushira's lips was icy as snow and her once warm eyes hardened.

" _ Moushira _ !"

Hearing the name called, everyone turns to see Naxio moving closer. His face was nervous but determined. He quickly moved to the shore, right before Moushira but facing the three young men who were still leering at the young woman behind him. The leader of the three looks to Naxio with an indifferent look.

" _ Mizune _ Clan? What do you want?"

For a few seconds, Naxio is lost for words, not fully thinking before leaping.

"....l-leave her alone..."

A pause for seconds before laughter erupts from the three at Naxio's tragically weak command.

"Haha... A-are you  _ serious _ ?! Are you truly a part of the  _ legendary _ Mizune clan? What a meek little  _ rabbit _ ."

Naxio's frown deepens but his gaze doesn't waver. The leader of the group doesn't appreciate the defiant look in his eyes.

"You are  _ seriously _ going to defend some no-name clan? This  _ must _ be a joke!"

A crackle of bright almost white lightning dances around the boy's hands. Sensing a fight coming, Moushira seems to move slightly closer to Naxio.

"Ah, whatever. They never said anything about fighting, and I want to see if the Mizune clan is all the rumors have said."

Suddenly the boy flicks his wrist and a whip of yellow light forms from his hands. Fear crawls up Naxio's spine quick and merciless. Lorecia Clan is known wide and far from their affinity for lightning and inhuman speed. Remember his lesson that a single touch of a whip from the Lorecia clan was enough to render a normal person paralyzed. However even with that knowledge neatly tucked in his mind, his body refused to move.

"Naxio-Li,  _ please  _ just leave. I'll be fine."

Moushira smiles softly at him. She knew her clan's place in the hierarchy and causing trouble wouldn't make much of a difference.  _ However _ , she had to admit she was pleasantly surprised at the normally docile-looking boy who stood in front of her. She wasn't  _ ever  _ expecting this amount of backbone from the boy.

"... **No** .."

Everyone, even Naxio seemed surprised at that clear and firm refusal. Though it was clear he was scared, he refused to leave her side. She was his first friend and he remembers the words of his late caretaker well.

_ 'Always protect those you care about Naxio, that is one of the major founding points of the Mizune Clan, even when the others seem to have forgotten. The Mizune Clan is the highest flower which braves the roughest storm not because of our status or our success but because of our bond between family and friends around us. _ '

Her words rang clear even years after her death. He wouldn't leave Moushira. A fact that only angers the opposing Lorecia Clan boy more.

"H-hey, Ven maybe we shouldn't?"

"Yeah, we still have a ways to go until we get back."

The protest of Ven's clan members fell on deaf ears as he snapped back.

" _ Shut up _ ! I'm going to teach them a lesson once and for all!"

He then brings his arm back and his whips raise, ready to crack down with all his fury. Suddenly however there is a flash of silver and a sword comes crashing from the heavens between the two groups. The ground splits where the sword is embedded and the shock is enough to stun both parties back. And what follows is just as interesting.

A figure descends from the sky, graceful and poised, landing on the sword's end with ease. The colors of their robes are shimmering gold with snow-white accents. The material is heavily layered and has armor pieces to taper it down. It is a young man, maybe a year or so older than Naxio. His hair is a short brown with bangs that hang over his golden-colored eyes. His face is stern yet indisputably handsome. His form is board and tall, easily making him stare down at the parties below him. In an instant,  _ everyone _ knows  _ precisely _ who this young man is and from which clan he is from.

He is the youngest son of the current head of the Ziraniel Clan, the first Great Family. And his name is-

"K-Kaldav!"

Kaldav's head turns to the Lorecia Clan boys. His face showing no outward expression. In a flurry of words, everyone present quickly remembers their manners and greets the new arrival with the utmost respect. Even among the great families, the Ziraniel Clan is treated close to royalty. Countless achievements and their leading role in the  _ Great War _ play a prominent part in that.

"Is there a problem?"

His voice is deep and monotonous in tone.

"Ah-  _ no _ ! Of course not, my Lord! We  _ uhh _ , we were actually about to leave."

Then with another quick bow, the Lorecia boys scrambled away. Kaldav let out a sigh before turning to both Naxio and Moushira who almost immediately bow once again.

"Are you alright?"

He addresses Moushira who blushes, clearly caught off guard, and bows.

"A-no my lord. Thank you."

He nods once before his eyes turn to Naxio who hadn't spoken a word.

"And you?"

"Ah-ahh, We are both fine my lord."

Kaldav is silent for a moment, his eyes seem to scan Naxio as if he were an interesting puzzle piece. Naxio looks back confused, not sure what the issue was but also not sure what to say.

"M-my lord?"

"..Hn, you're not a girl.."

Silence and then without warning a small giggle escapes Moushira unconsciously. Kaldav doesn't appear bothered, just slightly disappointed with that discovery. Naxio, on the other hand, is a bit annoyed even though he is used to that. Mizune clan is known for having a lot of females and given his smaller stature and untamed hair he is more often than not mistaken for a girl. He knows that, and it is not like it’s the first time but for some reason from Kaldav it irked him.

"Ahhhh... no my lord, I am not."

His smile is straining and his words polite but indifferent.

"Hn.."

Was the only answer Kaldav gave before quite abruptly leaving. He leaps from his sword into the tree in the distance and like a loyal dog, his sword follows soon after. Finally, Moushira and Naxio are alone and in an instant, the waves of laughter she had been holding back erupted from her mouth.

"Haha!"

Her laughs were light and playful which Naxio felt like he was being teased. He frowns almost in a pout at her.

"It's not that funny, Moushira!"

"Forgive me, Naxio-Yi! Haha!"

It took a few moments for her laughter to die down however once it did, she did give him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Naxio-Yi. But also thank you for your help."

Naxio looks away bashfully, a healthy blush on his face.

"Ah, i-it was nothing. I mean I did not help much."

"Still you stayed by my side, even when you didn't have to and for that I thank you."

She goes to bow to him but Naxio interrupts her.

" _ Please  _ don't bow. I'm neither your elder or superior."

He then raised out a hand.

"Friends?"

His hand trembled a bit with nerves, the smile on his face was wide but weak and his eyes, full with uncertainty. Moushira's smile widens and she returns the motion.

"Friends!"

Unbeknownst to them at the time that this was the start of a friendship that would endure through both great misery and suffering but also happiness and joy. A bond that went beyond simple labels and titles. It would be a bond that may bend under the relenting pressure of the world but never break.

"...axio Yi! Hey,  _ Naxio _ ! Where are you?!"

The pair turn quickly at hearing Naxio's name being called. It was his cousins and judging by their tone, they must have gotten tired of waiting for him.

"Ah, do...do you want to come with us?"

Moushira shakes her head.

"Thank you, Naxio Yi, but no. It would be better for me to go on my own."

"B- _ but _ -"

" _ YAH _ ,  _ NAXIO _ , where the  _ hell _ are you?!"

That would be Aijah's voice without a doubt. Naxio flinches as he knows if she is upset that means he is bound to get yelled at as soon as he reaches back.

"Go, Naxio. Trust me I will be fine."

He watches her for a second to see if her expression changed but it does not. With a nod, he runs back to his cousin who are more than disgruntled with him on how late he is. The day continues on and the sun dips ever so slightly. The sky changes to an orange hue and shadows are starting to get bigger. This signals that there is only a half-day remaining before the end of the true  _ Dawn of the Hunt _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For each clan, they have a certain weapon or tool that they use kind of something similar to a cultivation weapon in the novel Mo Dao Zu Sh or even I guess Bleach? Each weapon/tool is unique to the user and is bound to them, they also have a personality that reflexes a portion of the user.  
> -Bachi - pick for the shamisen to play.  
> \- Komabue - a transverse flute that is used in traditional Japanese court music.


	4. Trials of the Hunter (Part 3)

The forest seems to change with the start of the afternoon sky. Naxio glances nervously from shadow to shadow. He swore that the shadows felt like they were moving.

"L-Li-Ren, I don't like this place.."

Aijah's voice was soft and scared, her hands gripping the back of Naxio robes tight and her face digging a bit into his back. Li-Ren doesn't speak however her eyes were sharp and scanning around them as they walked. She knew as well something was different.

"...We need to get through here, this is the thickest point and then we will be before the steps which lead up to the compound."

The Mizune group continues. However, as they did, the forest which was once quiet began to rumble in noise. Noises that weren't human or normal by far. Li-Ren raised her hand out to stop them and waited.

And so they listen. The sounds were low but echoed around them. Then without warning, they stopped.

All were deadly silent.

"... _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_!!"

The scream rips through the forest and they all turn around but then another scream and then another and so on. Soon the forest is a melody of painfully angst screams.

"Move!"

Li-Ren’s yell doesn't fall on deaf ears. They all burst in a run, Aijah's grip on Naxio's back now is almost bordering on painfully. She is scared and by the sounds around her, her fear is reasonable. The forest now was passing by in a blur, each burst brings them closer and closer to the compound. However, suddenly Li-Ren stops.

"Wh-why have we stopped? Li-Re-"

"Shush."

Her words are quick and hush, her eyes narrowed in front of them. Her body was coiled tight, clearly ready for a fight. Naxio and his cousin have also turned their attention forwards. The forest is suddenly silent once again. Nothing but the sounds of leaves falling around them. However, Li-Ren's posture never untightens.

For a few painstaking moments, nothing happens.

And then... they all hear it.

A hissing sound echoed through the forest, whatever it was, was close by and growing closer. Li-Ren's hand raises and in a quick flash of purple light, her _Komabue_ appears _._ The flute is elegant in form, dark-colored with red strings hanging from it. Su-Lin follows her example and summons her instrument as well, a _Kokyū_ . Both were poised in anticipation for whatever was coming however nothing could have prepared them for what _did_ come out.

It was a beast unlike any they have ever seen back home. A snake whose head could easily reach the top of the dense forest they were in. Its eyes were a lidless gleaming red, the body dark as the night. As it slid closer, fear to fester deep within the Mizune clan group, this was not a beast they could fight.

"...Naxio, get Su-Lin and Aijah out of here now."

Everyone turns to Li-Ren in shock.

"W-what are you saying Li-Ren!? We can't _leave_ you!"

"Don't argue with me Su-Lin! This isn't something any of us can fight. Just move!"

With that Li-Ren attacks first. The sound of her flute lashes out in a deep purple wave, slashing against the beast causing it to let out a cry. Li-Ren then charges forward, fully ready to fight to her final breath.

" _Li-Ren_!"

Naxio quickly grabs Su-Lin before she goes running after Li-Ren.

" _Let_ go of me!!"

"Su-Lin _please_ , we need to move. We won't be of any help to Li-Ren, we all know she's the strongest of us!"

His words fell on deaf ears as Su-lin continued to struggle and lash out. Naxio struggles to pull her along, especially with Aijah still on his back.

The battle between the beast and Li-Ren was brutal. Every attack she threw had the precision of a knife. The beast as if knowing she was a formidable opponent lashes back with lethal intent. Back and forth they danced, her notes rang loud and violent. Naxio could only catch glances as he ran but for certain he knew why Li-Ren was nominated to become a Daemon Hunter. There was no doubt in Naxio's mind that she could easily achieve becoming a Night Hunter.

The beast and Li-Ren break briefly from their mounting battle. The beast didn't appear winded but there were long gashes from his scales. Its growl was a low rumble that echoed in her ears. Li-Ren suffered only small cuts and bruises but she was growing weaker. As she dodges another attack, she looks back to where she last saw her cousins and curses. They had _yet_ to get far enough away. 

She _has_ to give them more time!

"Li-Ren _look out_!"

Her gaze snaps back forward but ultimately too late to dodge the large tail crashing down on her. It swatted her from the air like a fly and down she fell, slamming to the ground with a bounce. A spurt of blood leaves her lips in a dry heave.

"LI-REN!"

Naxio knew then and there, it was either help or lose everything. He quickly puts Aijah down and forms _Falan-shi_ . He quickly jumps in and strums an attack spell. It was quick and ultimately weak, his abilities were _nothing_ close to the rest of his family. But it was enough.

The beast turns its attention on Naxio.

"Su-Lin, get Li-Ren and Aijah out of here!!"

Su-Lin appears frozen in shock, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Whether it is due to fear or stress, he wasn't certain but he _needed_ her to snap out of it.

"SU-LIN!"

The beast strikes again, Naxio barely dodges, however, he is still knocked back by the force. He tumbled onto the ground with a hard thud, grass and dirt smear his face and clothing. He quickly turns and spins, narrowly dodging the creature's mouth bearing down at him. He looks again at Su-lin.

"GO!"

She snapped out of her trance and grabs Aijah tight, she flinches in pain but says nothing. Su-Lin then goes to Li-Ren who was still conscious even after such a hard throw. However, it was clear she was in no condition to fight. But the determined look in her eyes said otherwise.

"Naxio Yi! What the _hell_ do you think you are _doing_?!"

Li-Ren looks to join the battle, even if it is more than obvious the damage she already took.

"Go Li-Ren!"

Li-Ren's eyes were burning, blood drips from the many small wounds on her face.

" _Naxio_!"

The beast attacks once again, however, this time Naxio didn't fully get out of the way in time. The very tip of the tail flicks again his shoulder causing his dodge to spiral out of control. His back slams hard into a tree in the distance. The beast was now in between Naxio and his cousins, clearly judging who to go after. Naxio doesn't move for a few seconds which makes the beast turned its head to the three others who dare cross its path. Its eyes gleaming in delight at the prospects of a good meal.

A loud single strum suddenly blasts the beast from behind.

It turned with a loud screeching hiss. Naxio, though beaten and bloody, was standing. _Falan-shi_ humming still from the recent attack.

"GO NOW!"

Su-Lin, even against Li-Ren protests, grabs her and helps her stand. She then drags both, with mild difficulty away. As he watches Aijah’s tear-stricken face gets smaller and smaller, a stray thought passes his mind.

_Why am I doing this?_

The thought was quick but haunted him. Naxio thought back to everything his cousin had done. Cold words and humiliation were almost a daily thing and yet here he was risking his life for them.

The beast again strikes. Its mouth opens wide in preparation to eat Naxio whole. He’s tired and his body aches, he knows he won't be able to dodge this time.

 _..At least I can finally see mother.._.

His eyes start to close as he accepts his fate. But then suddenly, a high pitched whistle goes through the air. Thin wires slice through the air at the beast, making a long cut down its side. Inky black blood paints the forest floor. The beast let out a loud screech, it was injured but certainly not dead.

Before Naxio, a familiar figure descends.

"Mo- _Moushira_?!"

She looks back at him with a smile.

"Come on!"

She then grabs his arm and pulls. The pair run away while the beast recoils away in pain. They don't get far away but fortunately, there is a cave that they escape into. _Regrettably_ , though, the beast follows soon after. After twists and turns in the cave, they soon enter an open area.

And what even greater luck the beast is suddenly stuck, only his head and a bit of his neck could move around freely. And try and try as it might, it could not free itself from the opening. Seeing that they were given at least a brief moment of relief, the pair slumps to the ground with deep heaving breath. The pain which Naxio had been ignoring until now came rushing to the forefront. Red blinded his left eye as blood from a cut on his forehead dripped down.

"Ugh..."

"I need to heal you, lie down Naxio Yi."

Naxio tries to lie down but then jolts onto his side with a loud hiss.

"What?! What’s wrong?!"

".. _hurts_...!"

Moushira acts quickly, pulling Naxio's robes to reveal his back only to let out a string of curses. His back has long lashing like wounds, most likely from when he hit into the tree before! His inner robes stuck to his back wet with his blood. 

"Okay turn over then, I need to heal this first before it festers."

"..O-okay."

He turns and Moushira immediately starts to work. Though she may not come from the _Kai-Shin_ Clan and inherent their healing prowess, she does her best. Forcing her _Yang_ arcane to follow the wounds on Naxio's back, she manages to close the wounds. However, the bite of pain is nothing she can cure.

"Okay, you should be okay now."

He turns over slowly, it hurts but not as much as before. Once again she pulls forth her _Yang_ and begins once again healing. It takes a while but she soon slumps back exhausted but Naxio is at least healed enough to move without too much pain.

"Thank you.."

"It's no problem! Although now come back to our earlier issue."

They both turn to the snake who has long since calmed down and is only growling lightly. Its eyes watching the two like a hawk. However, it was blocking their only exit and there is no telling how much time they have left now.

"Hmm, maybe we should just wait to be rescued? Surely someone will come?"

Naxio asks then looks to Moushira who is frowning. Sure they would fail but at least they would be alive. She doesn't respond, however.

"Yea-yeah I'm sure my cousins will get someone to come to find us!"

"...I don't think so."

Naxio's eyebrows draw up in confusion. While it was true his cousins torment him, he still highly doubts they would leave him for dead!

"B-but Moushira!"

"I'm sorry Naxio, I can't wait."

"Wait-!"

Moushira didn't wait, she quickly summoned her weapon once again. Catgut wires that curl around the open air as if alive, her Yang coursing through them. She then charges at the beast.

The beast was waiting for one of them to get close, he snapped out in an instant. Moushira quickly dodges and continues her assault. The beast proves that even with his limited movement, he is still a lethal opponent. The battle rages on.

Naxio tries his best to follow along but was soon lost. Moushira is almost at a level close to Li-Ren, that much he can say for certain! Her skill and speed were truly something to marvel given her younger age. However as the battle went on, it was clear, this beast was still too much.

Without warning, the beast lashes out, and he loosens himself ever so slightly. The extra range is just enough to catch Moushira off guard and she is slammed into the back cavern wall. The beast continues to struggle to wiggle himself through again, however no avail. But he does cause the cavern to shake with his force.

"Moushira!"

Naxio races over to her fallen form. She isn't unconscious however is it clear that the blow shook her.

" _Damn_ beast is stronger than I expected."

"I told you already that we should just wait to be rescued!"

The look she through him is cutting and he is taken back.

"...I _cannot_ wait, Naxio Yi. I told you this."

"You can't wait to be rescued? Bu-"

" _No_ , to become a Daemon Hunter!"

With that admission, Naxio is confused as he looks at her. Sure she would lose out on this time, but there is always next year?

"What do you mean?"

She looks at him for a beat as if weighing her options before telling a great secret. She then lets out a sigh and speaks.

"I am low-blood born, Naxio Yi. My mother is not from the clan, she is merely a servant there."

Her words are spat out in a bitter tone, her eyes averted. Naxio's eyes widen at her statement. Low-blood born children, children born outside of wedlock with a member of a clan, aren't unheard of. What _is_ unusual is that most Low-bloods born aren't able to manipulate Yang arcane and _certainly_ aren't given the opportunity to bear clan colors. Naxio understands all at once how important this is to her.

"..T-this is my only chance!"

Tears fall from her eyes only for a moment before being wiped away. Moushira's face hardens once again in determination.

"I _can't_ give up!"

Naxio looks at his friend once again in awe at her. She is afraid, that is plain to see but she is determined.

"...Okay."

Moushira looks back at Naxio, and her eyes widen a bit in shock. Once again Naxio has surprised her.

"I'll help you!"

"Naxio are you sure?"

"Yes! Though my arcane and binding skill is weak, I can still be of some use!"

Surely Naxio has no choice in the matter to help, but still the fact that he is _willing_ to help brings her great relief. Her signature smile returns and she nods to him.

"Okay...but how will we beat that thing?"

The pair turns back to the waiting beast. The snake is glaring at them from it's stuck position, eyes trained on the pair for it. Its skin has numerous wounds both from when Li-Ren fought it and also Moushira but they are shallow given its tough scaled exterior.

"I don't know, blunt force doesn't seem to be the way. Its skin is extremely tough."

"Hmm, I'm still surprised a Daemon would venture so close to the compound?"

That was a good observation. To be fair however the mountain and the surrounding forest have been known to have a Daemon or two but usually they were weaker creatures. Nothing like the beast in front of them that could easily take on at least 10 to 15 Daemon Hunters on its own. So why has this beast come so close?

"M-maybe it was passing through?"

"Hmm maybe? But the risk seems too high?"

The beast seemed to realize they were talking about it and let a hiss, its long tongue lashing out.

"Well, either way, we need to think of _something_.."

Moushira then summons her weapon again and Naxio follows her with _Falan-shi._ The pair try all that they can to kill the beast. However, it is clear even with their combined power, this beast is beyond them. It doesn't take long for their battle to fizzle down.

Back on the ground, both Naxio and Moushira are exhausted. Naxio's finger shakes with pain, his hands sore from playing. He could barely even hold a small tether of Yang given how much he has already strained for. Moushira is in a similar state, her Catgut wires have lost their lethal edge, sitting limply on the ground before her. She could barely move a finger to push the scraps of Yang left in her body. Fortunately, however, the beast also looks like he has finally slowed down even just a bit.

Its head was slightly slumped down as it was taking in larger than normal breaths.

".. _Huff... I think... we may.. have a chan...ce_."

Moushira gasps that out, her body shaking like a leaf as she tries to stand but ultimately falls back.

"Naxio Yi... we have to try...one more.. time!"

Getting no response from the boy next to her gives her pause before she turns to him. A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it.

The full-back of Naxio was soaked with blood, it would appear the wound on his back was reopened. 

Moushira starts to inch over as she watches the boy start to tilt, almost about to fall to the ground in a heap.

"Naxio Yi! Naxio Yi!"

Her desperate calls are only answered with gurgles and a weak mumble. He clearly is in the process of losing consciousness fast and she has no means or way of healing him. She manages to reach him before he completely slumps over, and what little Yang she has is forced into him. Even at the burning sensation of the drain, she pushes past that.

"Naxio Yi, please you can't go to sleep! Wake up _please_!"

Her voice cracks at the end of her plea, fresh tears fall from her eyes to Naxio's face. He weakly opens his eyes but only for a second. His mouth is moving but no words are coming out.

" _Naxio_!"

The beast who had been quiet suddenly perks up and begins to struggle once more. The cave shakes around them, dislodging loose stones and dust. Moushira tries her best to protect Naxio but the dust does make her let out a dry cough.

_It's still stuck! We just need to recover our Yang and we should be able to win!_

The thought was clear in Moushira's mind, hope though small was strong. So long as the beast was stuck, they still had a chance!

The beast continued to struggle, however, this time determined for freedom. Lashing its body against the opening over and over again until finally, the stones beneath it gave free. It falls to the floor of the cavern area with a boom, denting the floor with the force of its body. 

The snake was now free, and it raises its head to the pair which has been battling with it for so long.

_We're going to die..._

The thought passes through Mourshira's mind so quickly as she stares up at the beast. It was quick and in a whisper and after first, she was in shock. And then in a whirlwind that stray thought became a mantra, screaming in her head.

_We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die_

Over and over again as she watched the beat loom closer and closer. That single thought echoed through her mind, the cold hand of fear gripping her heart tight. As she watches the beast's mouth open and grows closer, that thought screams once again.

_WE'RE GOING TO DI-_

A single note echoes through the cave and the world crawls to a stop. Nothing moves in this space, not the air or even the falling rocks.

Moushira can only watch in awe as a figure seemingly out of nowhere descends before her. A few more strings are pulled, more notes spring to life. The melody that plays is solemn yet powerful, it echoes so loudly that Moushira's ears are ringing. A flash of purple waves out at the beast who is still frozen in time. Its eyes bulge out wildly and its body twitches like a leaf in a rainstorm.

The time which felt like it had been frozen for minutes, hours even but in truth was only for a few moments resumes at once. The body of the beast falls limp to the side with a thud, its eyes rolled back so just the white is showing. Black blood pools from its mouth, staining the floor before it.

The beast was dead.

Moushira's eyes drag up from the beast to the person who killed it. The person turns to them and in an instant, Moushira recognizes them. 

The mask of Lilac Fox, Yulen Li shines with a soft purple glow. Her legendary _Yamatogoto_ , Kojoku floats before her, strumming gently like a loyal soldier ready to defend its master.

"...Are you both alright?"

Her voice is barely above a whisper but crystal clear all the same. In a way, her voice and tone are similar to her playing, somber yet strong.

"Y-yes, Night Hunter Yulen Li!"

Moushira's response is shaky, still shell-shocked in awe from the display of power.

"Good, it's time to return."

And as if on cue, the sounds of drums echoes out. As they finally exited the cave, a wave of sadness and disappointment hits Moushira. The moon was high in the sky, it would seem they missed the deadline. 

"I'll bring you both back."

Moushira adjusts Naxio on her back and nods meekly. The drums continued to sound as they walked. When they finally reached back to the compound, Naxio's cousins were waiting eagerly to take him. Gone were the cruel looks and sneer comments as they all crowded him even as some of the Medical Hunters tried to push them out of the way.

The Dawn of the Hunt is over, and they have both failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yamatogoto - six-stringed board zither with movable bridges.  
> -


	5. Trails of the Hunter (Part 4)

The sound of heavy rainfall was what woke Naxio. His eyes open slowly to a familiar sight of dark wooden walls and ceiling. He was back in the  _ Dancing Lilac _ , his room to be exact. As the heavy blanket of sleep falls away, the sensation of sore bones sets in.

" _ Ugh _ ..."

"You're awake.."

Naxio's eyes slowly drift to where the voice sounded and was surprised to see the stern face of Li-Ren looking back at him. She was seated across from his bed in her traditional robes. Her face appeared slightly like she had been waiting for him to wake but Naxio couldn't be sure.

"L-Li-Ren...?"

Naxio's voice was rough with disuse and his words were choked out in pain. He winches in discomfort at the soreness of his throat.

" _ Keep quiet _ . You're still recovering..."

Naxio nods and keeps quiet, though it's clear he has questions from the expression on his face. Li-Ren seems to know exactly what he wants to ask and answers.

"The Naje-feh clan girl is fine. She should be back home at this point."

Naxio lets out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding before looking back to Li-Ren. He tries to scan her face to see if there was anger or frustration, did she pass or fail the  _ Dawn of Hunt _ ? 

Li-Ren, ever attentive, knew instantaneously what he was trying to do.

"...Don't worry about the  _ Dawn of Hunt _ . Due to the incident, the selection has been delayed."

Naxio nods again, the sudden pull of sleep once again tries to grasp at him. Li-Ren could see he was struggling to stay awake and she let out a small huff.

"Go back to sleep Naxio, you did well."

As Naxio's eyes drift back close even against his wishes, he has more questions but it is clear his body felt differently. A small but soft smile pulling to Li-Ren's face was the last thing he remembered before finally falling back to sleep.

\---

The news of the  _ Dawn of Hunt _ selection results came three days after on a warm sunny day. Naxio, who had recovered from his injuries, was cleaning the weeds out from around his house. It was a task that was normally assigned to servants however no one comes to his section of the compound. Whether this is due to the countless rumors about him and his infamous mother or an order from the Clan Leader Naxio has never figured out or even cared enough to.

"Naxio Yi!"

Naxio's head snaps up at the call of his name. Walking quickly in the direction of his home were three older women, two servants, and a Mizune clan member. The two servants were dressed in traditional servant garbs however it would be noted that they did have slightly more elegant material and colors than most servants. One of them was holding a sun umbrella for the woman in front of them, her grip never faltered even with how swiftly they were moving. The woman's gaze was trained in front of her with an extravagant and decorative fan waving in her face. Her face is smooth but pale and adorned with makeup, her dark colored eyes were narrowed on Naxio's form. Her long black hair was loose and flowed down her back like silk. Her robes were mixes of dark purple, pinks, and splashes of greens. Jewelry decorated her hair in the form of lilac flowers. Naxio recognized who this woman was almost immediately and bowed to her.

"Ah, Auntie Lou-Ren! Good morning!"

Lou-Ren's eyes gazed down at him from behind her fan, and even though her mouth couldn't be seen, it was clear she was displeased. However, if this was due to the fact she  _ had _ to come to his side of the compound or just because of how dirty he appearance was currently, Naxio couldn't tell. But with his Aunt Lou-Ren, there wasn't any telling. She generally has a negative opinion on anything that isn't what she wants.

" _ Yes, yes _ , good morning.  _ Hurry up now _ , the Clan Leader is requesting your presence!"

Her hasty reply only furthered Naxio's assumption of her displeasure. She didn't want to be here talking to him. However, before he was able to go into his home to change, she snapped at him.

" _ No no _ , just come as you are! The Clan leader will  _ not  _ be kept waiting!!"

She huffs out her statement, and slams her fan shut. Naxio inwardly sighs and dust himself off to the best of his ability. With a twirl of her heels, she and her servants walk-off, fully expecting Naxio to follow and so he did. It didn't take long to arrive at the  _ Singing Springs _ however he was surprised to see not only his female cousins but also their parents all seated. He watches as Lou-Ren walks over to Li-Ren with a small smile before seating himself. He takes a place at the most left-hand side, far enough away from the rest of them but close enough so that he could hear.

"Clan Leader Mayu-Jan has entered!"

Everyone bows as Clan Leader Mayu-Jan walks into the  _ Singing Springs _ . She seats herself and scans over at all of them before her eyes seem to pause on Naxio. Her gaze only pauses for a second but it was more than enough to place a dark feeling in his heart. Something has happened and more than likely it was his fault...

"The results of the Dawn of Hunt arrived this morning. I called you all today to announce the results."

There is a short murmur before she calls the group to order. Ryou walks over to her with 3 decorative scrolls in hand with the symbol of the Daemon Hunters on it. Naxio assumes these are for his cousin's without a doubt, but he is still slightly curious as to why  _ he _ is present? 

"Li-Ren, you are first."

Li-Ren moves immediately towards the Clan Leader, lowering her head and rasing out her hands to receive her scroll. She then walks back, a proud smile on her face. Her mother Lou-Ren who was watching like a hawk puffs out her chest in pride ready to gloat as soon as this meeting is over.

"Su-Len, you are next."

Su-Len perks up a bit nervously and walks over. She receives her scroll with a wide excited smile which she tries to tamper down with zero success. Her mother and father look proudly at her as she returns to them, a small skip in her step. Lastly was Aijah, whose face was cheerful and eager. Her mother and father were looking on as if she had already gotten her scroll. However the expression the Clan Leader gave while gripping the final scroll gave everyone pause. The  _ Singing Springs _ grew silent, only the soothing sound of water flowing could be heard. Everyone grew distinctly nervous as the silence stretched on and that sinking feeling came back with a vengeance within Naxio. 

Something was  _ positively  _ wrong.

"...Naxio.."

For a moment, everyone appeared either confused or shocked, as if believing the Clan Leader was joking or even possibly misspoke, even Naxio was looking around confused. It wasn't until her head turned to him, eyes burning with hatred as she spats out again.

"Naxio Yi, I will  _ not  _ call you again!"

Naxio almost stumbles to stand however as he walks over to the Clan Leader, he couldn't help but feel the hot judgmental stares of those around him. Being before her was worse than anything he ever could have imagined. Her eyes were staring down at him as if he were an ant before her, small and irrelevant. She nearly threw the scroll at him before barking out in a loud voice.

"I didn't give you my blessing so while I do not know who  _ dares  _ give you this approval I will-!!"

"I did mother..."

Everyone turned to the new voice and there was a mix of shocked gasps. Walking towards the  _ Singing Springs _ , her fox mask at her side was Yulen Li. She was still dressed in her Night Hunter wardrobe with her arms folded behind her back. Her face finally revealed and it was almost a spitting image of Mayu-Ren. Dark-colored eyes with her black hair pulled into a high ponytail which rests on her mid back. There was an uproar almost immediately, Aijah's parents being the loudest. 

"How  _ dare _ you! Have you forgotten what his mother has  _ done _ ?!"

"You would go  _ against  _ the wishes of our Clan Leader!?"

"My daughter deserves this more than  _ that  _ boy!"

Naxio shrinks under the weight of his family's hate-filled words. Each felt close enough to a physical hit and his poor heart grew heavy. It was no secret in the Mizune Clan of everyone's dislike of his mother for the crimes she committed and to be honest, never would he believe that he would have the chance to become a Daemon Hunter due to that. 

Mayu-Ren's eyes seem to stare straight through her youngest daughter as if seeing her for the very first time truly. She raises a hand to silence the complaints and yells before addressing Yulen Li.

"Why would you go against my wishes? Did I  _ need  _ to make it an order?"

Yulen Li stands as steady as a statue, not even faltering under the withering glare of her mother.

".. _ No _ , mother."

It was silent for a few moments as everyone seems to be dancing on the knife edge. No one ever calls the Clan Leader by any other title than that, even to her daughters, she is to be addressed as Clan Leader. Mayu-Ren's face seems to clench up as her anger rises but she didn't yell or even call Yulen Li out for her break in customs.

"Then  _ why _ would you give him approval? Aijah has trained years for this opportunity, her abilities go far beyond that of his!"

"And she will have her chance to prove herself next year."

Everyone's eyes were jumping back and forth between the two. The tension in the air felt so thick that one could choke on it. Everyone could sense a fight brewing and could only watch helplessly on.

"Yulen Li, I asked you why it would be  _ smart _ to answer me."

Mayu-Ren words were hissed out in a hushed tone and for a moment Yulen Li's gaze falls on Naxio.

"He proved himself."

"..."

The Mizune Clan Leader only glares back in response, clearly not expecting that reply.

"He acted bravely and fought an enemy well beyond his hopes of winning. The Daemon Hunter core needs those who will fight even if all seems doomed. We face death almost every day. To take on someone who we know is unprepared is dooming ourselves."

Her words, though spoken in a faint tone, were unfriendly and stated in a matter of fact manner. Aijah's parents were less than pleased, her mother, in particular, Lajan was upset and voiced as much.

"How  _ dare  _ you Yulen! My daughter is more than qualified to join! Who do you think you are?!"

Yulen Li spares her a look, however, her face never changes.

"Lajan, while I'm sure Aijah may have the ability that is  _ acceptable  _ for you. The Daemon Hunter Core is more than some training ground. Aijah is young and still needs to understand more about the world. So take some time out of your busy day to teach her,  _ sister _ ."

If looks could kill, the glare on Lajan's reddening face could strike Yulen Li down where she stood. Just as another argument was about to fester Clan Leader Mayu-Ren called to order.

" _ Enough _ ... So you say the boy is qualified so take it as that. From this point onwards, he is  _ your  _ responsibility. The Mizune Clan doesn't tolerate failure or  _ embarrassment _ . He  _ will  _ not bring the name of the Mizune Family down, am I  _ understood _ ?"

Yulen Li bows to her with respect but says nothing further. With one last glare at Naxio, the Clan Leader turns and leaves with a huff. Her servants followed behind her silently as mice. Yulen Li also leaves just as quick, not even giving a passing glance to the rest of her family. As soon as Yulen Li's form becomes a speck in the distance Lajan lets out a frustrated huff.

"That  _ bitch  _ Yulen Li! She  _ may  _ be my sister but she has always acted like she is better than everyone since she became a Night Hunter?!"

Lajan's husband tries to calm her but to no avail. Lajan isn't one to be humbled down from anger, she must first vent out or else her poor temper will continue throughout the day.

"She dares tell me?  _ ME _ ?! Just because I choose to be a mother instead of a Daemon Hunter she thinks she has the authority to talk down to me?!"

Lajan then suddenly turns to Naxio who in an instant shrinks back. The acceptance scroll is clenched tight in his hands and his head dips down in shame. 

"And  _ you _ ..! You must have cheated?! Just like that  _ wicked _ mother of yours using cheap tricks and dark magic to-"

" _ Lajan,  _ my sister that's enough!"

Naxio looked close to a rabbit caught between a predator and a hard spot, not sure whether to run or just accept fate. He has never suffered the full extent of his aunt Lajan's temper and is scared witless. Lou-Ren who had interrupted her sister's rant was giving her a scolding look as if she said something forbidden. Lajan gritted her teeth before turning and walking off in a loud huff, her husband and daughter followed quickly. Lou-Ren let out a sigh, fanning herself a few times before looking towards Naxio with a disdainful frown.

" _ My my _ what a mess  _ you've _ made. I suggest keeping out of her way for now and running back to your home."

Naxio still shook from the earlier outburst quickly bows and scurried away. It didn't take long for the news to spread throughout the compound, from servant to attendee, within a few days  _ everyone _ knew about the selection mess. And if Naxio had thought life was complicated beforehand now things were much worse.

Ever since he was young, he has known harsh looks and cold gazes. His family has also considered him a "cursed child" due to his mother's dark ties. The only one who truly cared for him was his mother's old servant, Baja. Before however he at least had some kindness from some servants however now everyone's eyes are unkind and disgusted. Lajan's vindictiveness has no bounds.

She had gone around telling rumors of how Naxio cheated her daughter out of a spot and other nasty things. But Naxio was honestly expecting this sort of thing from her. She was also this way even from when he was young. So Naxio took his aunt Lou-Ren's advice to heart and stayed low and just studied up. 

In two months time, those chosen from the Daemon Hunter core will return to the compound to begin training and he was already  _ well _ behind most of the trainees. He needs to at least catch up if he’s going to be able to prove himself.

"But how am I even  _ going _ to do that?"

Currently, Naxio was at his training area in the forest just outside the compound. Originally, it was a hunting ground that his caretaker brought him to as she did with his mother. She would train him as much as she could but given that she couldn't channel Yang as he did, her training was limited.  _ Falan-shi  _ was floating diligently at his side, it let out small sounds every so often in a playful manner.

" _Falan-shi_ I don't have time to play right now. I have to get stronger!"

"That is true, you don't have time. So we best make the most of the time we have?"

Naxio's head snaps in the direction of the mysterious yet familiar voice.  _ Falan-shi  _ floats before him like a shield, ready to do battle with the intruder.

"L-Li-Ren!"

Li-Ren steps closer to him in the clearing, she is dressed down in more plain attire. Most likely for training given the wear and tear of the outfit. 

"Stand up and give me an attack."

"Um.."

At first, Naxio is conflicted, not sure if he is reading her words correctly. Given how things have been going, he was vastly uncertain of where he stood with her. She scowls before giving him an annoyed huff.

"If we are going to get anywhere, I  _ need _ to know how much you can do. Now  _ form _ up."

He then scrambled to meet her order, and with a flash from  _ Falan-shi,  _ he attacked. Without even missing a beat, Li-Ren's  _ Komabue  _ is summoned and deflects his attack with a simple flick of her wrist. Li-Ren only seems even more disappointed at his attack and makes that known. __

"Weak, there is no confidence in your attack at all. And to make matters worse, you lose control over your Yang at the very end of your notes!"

After the thorough dressing down, Naxio flinches back. Li-Ren who watches him for a moment lets out a sigh and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Naxio, I'm not trying to put you down however you are well behind all others. As you know the Mizune Clan uses instruments to channel our Yang, it has been our way since our very first Leader. One cannot simply play notes recklessly or without confidence or you will lose power and control."

"I-I know that-"

"Then attack again!"

And so he did, over and over again. His attacks were all ineffective but in time grew more confident. After about a half an hour however his strength wavered out. He slumps over in deep shaky huffs, a cold sweat breaking out over his body. Li-Ren, who still appeared displeased with his overall power, did at least give a nod in his attempts.

"Hmm, it's a start. From now until we leave, I will hone your skills as much as possible. I will not be kind so you better be prepared."

Naxio nods eagerly. That was how he spent the remaining months. Li-Ren didn't lie in her statement, she was a strict and demanding teacher. Pushing him from daybreak until evening to train and hone his skills. Every night he would feel his body practically screaming in exhaustion however he knew this was a prime opportunity not to be wasted. 

Two months came and went in a flash, Naxio doing his very best to improve under Li-Ren's watchful teachings. The morning that they all left was cool with a slightly ominous wind. When they arrive back at the Daemon Hunter Compound, Naxio can only look on in wonder still in disbelief that he is able to get this chance. With a heavy sense of determination in his heart, he begins his Daemon Hunter training.


End file.
